


Five Letter Commitment

by MercuryMapleKey



Series: Angst Prompt [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Knock Out encounter issues in forging their new lives on Cybertron and deal with them... as well as they can be expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Letter Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Also done for the angst prompt challenge on Tumblr. This ones prompt was "You can trust me" and even though it was supposed to be angst I included a fluffy ending because I know how much the requester likes her fluff. :) One day I'll write something feature length for these two.

               In the end it had gone as well for the Autobots as it realistically could have. The day was saved, the decepticons were disbanded, and news life – steadily growing from the Well even now – had been created. Cybertron would never be the planet it had been, but at least now it was a little more than the dead husk it had become, and Knock Out… Knock Out hadn’t done so bad for himself. Playing the part of an Autobot wasn’t too much of a chore, and for the most part he was neither expected or trusted enough to do much more than obey orders and refrain from dismembering anybody. It wasn’t glamorous to be treated as an imbecile but at least it kept a roof over his helm, and in time he began to acquire some credibility and with it less disparaging treatment which he rightfully deserved. Then he’d started fragging the scout and all of that had gone out the proverbial window. Such is life.

               Said scout was currently in the middle of some sort of identity crises. He’d never admit to thinking Bumblebee had taken on too much responsibility following Prime’s death, but the stress that came off the other mech at times was very nearly palpable.

               “What is it this time Bumblebee?” Knock Out hardly spared a glance up from the specs he was reviewing, but Bee didn’t make a habit of drifting in o the medbay with no other purpose than pacing around and muttering under his breath. Occaisonally he’d beep unconsciously, old habits dying hard; if anything it was just frustrating him more.

               “Hm? What?” Bumblebee looked like he hadn’t even known he was there and Knock Out frowned. “Nothing.”

               Well he wasn’t a mind reader. “So you’ve come into my medbay in a tizzy, but you’re not going to tell me anything?” More of a statement than a question really.

               Bee vented long and annoyed and Knock Out resisted taking personal affront to it. “I didn’t actually think you were here, it’s nothing to worry about.” Alright, _that_ he took personal affront to, if Bee wasn’t here for him or for some grievous injury, then what was he here for at all?

               “It’s not like you can’t trust me.”

               The look blue optics gave him was enough to narrow his own in return.

               “You don’t trust me.” Definitely a statement.

               Bee wasn’t in the right state of processor to disarm the fight before it began. “Well not with this.”

               “Unbelievable.” Cold, curt, Knock Out pressed his lips into a firm line, turning his optics back to his datapad and Bumblebee exploded.

               “Well what do you want from me?! I have obligations you know, to my team, and to the planet, and to _Optimus_. I can’t afford to mess it up, and it’s not like you weren’t trying to kill us all just a few stellar cycles ago!”

               The datafile was send to the desk with a crack. “And what have I done since then? I _helped_ you, I’ve done nothing but help you – and for what?” For the lukewarm reception he’d gotten in return? For Bumblebee to continue to doubt him even now? They should have been long past that. “Some accepting new society _you’re_ building.”

               Bumblebee didn’t play sarcasm very well. Especially in that icy tone. “Oh please, you helped yourself.”

               That was it. He was well beyond enduring this level of abuse in his own domain. Frigid as anything the red mech stood from his desk passing a sharp “Well someone had to.” Between them before striding towards the exit.

               What concern was Bumblebee of his?

 

* * *

 

               “Knock Out! Wait!”

               He shouldn’t have stopped but he did, tapping an impatient silver pede on the floor and refusing to so much as turn his helm until Bumblebee twisted him around bodily. He was the only one who could ever get away with that.

               “Look, I’m sorry.” Expressive optics looked sorry enough, but Knock Out wasn’t quite so easy as that. “I know things were different with the Decepticons.”

               Knock Out looked down his nasal ridge at the bot, unimpressed. “Different how?”

               “You weren’t a family.”

               That one got a short bark of a laugh. “You’ll find family isn’t as common a concept as you make it out to be.” In the millions of years of war family had become less of an ideal and more of a myth. Lives were lost, homes were destroyed, and only the truly masochistic got dependant on one another.

               Times had changed though. “Well you’re gonna be part of _this_ family.” Some would call it bold, but Bee was nothing but earnest. “You can trust me too, Knock Out.”

               Deceptive in his own right. Bumblebee had the most difficult smile to say no to, or hold a grudge against.


End file.
